


Safe Haven For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Children, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 Poina'ole (Not Forgotten), Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Foster Care, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes Nahele home to his house for their new situation, They talk, Everything gonna be all right?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!*
Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754071
Kudos: 6





	Safe Haven For You:

*Summary: Steve takes Nahele home to his house for their new situation, They talk, Everything gonna be all right?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!*

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that he made the right decision, when he took his new charge, Nahele Huikala, into his care & into his home. He saw himself at the same age, but it wasn’t nothing that severe. Sometimes, He considers himself very lucky. He decided to help boys who were less unfortunate.

“You okay, Nahele ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked the quiet teenager, as they entered the house. The Young Boy nodded, as he checked out his new living situation, & he was feeling a little overwhelmed at the same time. He never felt like he was number one before, or being put first for anything.

The Former Seal knew what it was, He said soothingly, “I know that it could be overwhelming at first, But you are safe here, Please believe it”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said reassuring him. Nahele nodded, & then Steve said, “Want to help me cook ?”, He perked up, & nodded “yes”, & followed him in the kitchen. They ended up getting to know each other, & spending quality time together too.

“I want you to think of this place as your place too, This is a safe haven for you, You will always be protected”, Steve reassured him. Nahele just hugged him out of response, & they stayed like that for awhile. They finished up their family dinner, & the dark-haired man gave him a tour of his new home. Steve is hoping that Nahele can put his past to rest, & focus on his new future with a new family, that includes him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
